


The Triple-Decker of Bodily Fluids

by HugsNotDrugs



Series: XTXFEST(s) [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bathing/Washing, Bodily Fluids, Drinking, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, No established relationship, Roommates, Vomiting, What A Good Bro, a little gross but not for long, basically just gentle lovin, caring soobin, it's kinda super soft but like a little sexy, its not as gross as i make it sound, mention of watersports, slight dubcon, top bunk bottom bunk, yeonjun gets wasted and soobin has to clean him up, yeonjun's a bit of a hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: [mention/imagery of vomit, piss, cum, alcohol]Soobin swallowed thickly. Here he was, lathering up and washing his hyung whom he’s had a bit of a crush on since they got paired up for dorms at the beginning of sophomore year. Yeah, Yeonjun was hot. And heknewit too. That’s why he gets into trouble, but never as gross as this. Soobin scrubbed a little harder thinking about how Yeonjun probably let people piss on him regardless.------for #XTXFEST on Twitter, hosted by Kei <3
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: XTXFEST(s) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115372
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	1. *eyes emoji*

When Choi Yeonjun staggered back into his dorm with Soobin, the younger man was swaddled in his blankets in the bottom bunk with his spine curved like wet pasta, enjoying his late night in with a game on his phone.

“Hi hyung.” He said casually, not bothering to look up from his turn-based boss battle. Then the _smell_ hit him. Soobin would take the time to unpeel the layers of it later, the triple-deck nightmare of odors imprinting itself into his brain. For now it was just repulsive and alarming enough for his eyes to shoot up to see his normally really hot roommate a total wreck. Barely supporting his own weight, Yeonjun still had one hand clenched on the doorknob, his sleazy leather-and-fishnet club fit torn in places and hanging off his shoulders as he leaned his six-foot frame on their paint-chipped door, swaying slightly in place. A chunk of his cotton candy pink bangs was glistening with mysterious moisture and streaks of it ran along his cheekbone, smudging his heavy glittery makeup. There was half-dried bile mixed with Yeonjun’s lip gloss and coagulated green down the front of his bomber jacket (What? Soobin took a good eyeful of Yeonjun before the older man left in the evening).

Soobin clapped a hand over his nose and mouth in the most polite fashion he could.

“Soobin,” Yeonjun barely breathed out, his eyelids fluttering. “I need you to do me a favor.” His words slurred together, filled with exhaustion.

“Ya hyung?” Soobin choked out.

“Need you to uh… take top bunk tonight.” He slowly looked down at himself like he just realized the state he was in. “Ah shit, I’d take the couch in the common room but I don’t think… don’t think Gyu would like it.” Floor space had always been tight for broke college boys so it wasn’t uncommon for their activity to occasionally flow into the common room, but even Soobin would agree that Beomgyu would be royally pissed if he found Yeonjun slumped in a disgusting heap first thing in the morning and had to deal with it.

“You know what hyung, let’s get you cleaned up.” Soobin slipped out of the coziness of his mobile gaming setup, still in his pajamas. He did a quick check to make sure they weren’t his favorite pair, and draped the drunken man over his shoulder, poking his head into the hall and looking cautiously before half-carrying Yeonjun to the showers. Their floor had one tub to accommodate students with disabilities, but the hour was dark and Yeonjun was teetering in his arms like a spinning top.

“Should be alright,” Soobin mumbled to himself. 

On their journey to the Holy Tub, Yeonjun’s feet dragging more than not, Soobin finally pried apart the layers of the triple-deck with the older man’s cheek pressed into the crook of his neck, his slightly damp hair ticking Soobin’s chin. One: acrid piss. Either someone urinated on Yeonjun or he wet himself, and judging by the wet patch in his hair and the streaks on his cheek it was unfortunately the former. Two: vomit. It didn’t seem like Yeonjun ate much since it was mostly watery, but the acidity of it was unmistakable. It smelled like sour, bad breath. Three: Alcohol. The vehicle for all bad decisions like getting far too wasted at the club and letting someone go weewee in your hair. Soobin sighed through his nose.

In a few minutes he had dumped the older man unceremoniously into the porcelain tub, still fully clothed.

“Wait here.” Soobin jogged back to their dorm on socked feet, gulping a little as he rifled through Yeonjun’s part of the room for a fresh change of clothes and underwear. There was some seriously scandalous stuff in there! He did his best to ignore the silky black thong laid right on top of the pile, no doubt a close second choice for the night. Finding a non-offensive combo of plain tshirt, checkered boxers, and pajama pants, Soobin gathered a fluffy white towel as well a change of his own clothes and made the trek back, hoping Yeonjun would be where he left him.

Yeonjun fell asleep in the tub. His head dipped into his chest, the older man was already letting out soft snores. Soobin reached out an arm to shake him forcefully.

“Yeonjun-hyung, wake up.” He hissed. Yeonjun groaned.

“Tired. Head hurts.”

“I understand that, but you need to be cooperative with me, okay?” Soobin found himself using the tone he used with kids at the daycare he used to volunteer at.

“Focus on my voice and we can take all this off one by one.” Soobin instructed, trying to stay patient. Barely anything was worth salvaging from the chest harness that lost a bolt along the way to the sweat-stained undershirt, except maybe the size-too-small leather pants, which, by the way, were the hardest thing to remove. Yeonjun’s milky thighs shone under the flickering lights of the bathroom. Sure enough, Yeonjun had an equally raunchy lacey thong on, but when Soobin pulled those off too, his heart beating fast against his ribs, he realized his triple-decker was actually a quadruple decker. He stared for a moment, all movements stilling as frothy cum oozed slightly out of Yeonjun’s used, puffy hole, the older man moaning softly. Taking a closer look now, everywhere else on the man also showed signs of use, from his reddened nipples to his lips that were just a little more swollen than their natural plumpness.

“Shit man, did you _want_ this?” Soobin whispered.

Yeonjun just nodded, a complacent and lazy smile on his face as he stretched out in the tub, pearly teeth peeking through. 

Soobin cleared the area around the edge of the tub before detaching the shower head.

“I’m gonna wash you now.” He announced. 

Yeonjun only hummed, letting Soobin turn the water to the hot side of lukewarm and do a preliminary rinse. He kept his head down, watching the gunk get chased down the drain by rivulets of water.

Soobin thought systematically. There were several orders of business on the menu, most of which require more intimate and thorough contact. He glanced at Yeonjun and pretended to hesitate, the older man’s dark eyes boring into him with ferocious intensity.

Stripping off his shirt and socks and rolling up his pants, Soobin stepped into the tub.

“Hi.” He breathed. 

“Ooooh, Soobin sexy.” Yeonjun laughed to himself, delirious. He drew his knees up to his chest and made himself smaller as he laughed, leaving Soobin speechless.

“I’m gonna wash your hair, okay?”

“Okay.” Yeonjun purred into Soobin’s hand, batting his eyelashes at the taller man, lips shaped into a little pout. He seemed to be sobering up a little, so the only explanation for his behavior was that he just wanted to fuck with Soobin. Typical. Soobin lathered the fresh citrus-scented shampoo into Yeonjun’s hair, the older man letting out a joyful sigh as he snuggled into Soobin’s chest almost subconsciously.

“Feels good.” He mumbled. Soobin swallowed thickly. Here he was, lathering up and washing his hyung whom he’s had a bit of a crush on since they got paired up for dorms at the beginning of sophomore year. Yeah, Yeonjun was hot. And he _knew_ it too. That’s why he gets into trouble, but never as gross as this. Soobin scrubbed a little harder thinking about how Yeonjun probably let people piss on him regardless.

When he was done with hair and makeup (almost put his finger in Yeonjun’s mouth and over that red, red tongue, thumbing along his plump lips to wipe off gloss and probably cum),Soobin reached over Yeonjun to turn off the shower, only to be stopped by a long, lithe hand, gripping his wrist, its owner’s grin widening wolfishly.

“Aren’t you gonna clean out my ass too?”


	2. *RAAAAAAA*

_“Aren’t you gonna clean out my ass too?”_

Soobin gulped.

“Hyung I don’t think that’s-” He stammered, feeling heat rise to his face.

“But I’m so dirty inside,” Yeonjun nearly whined, making puppy eyes at Soobin that were anything but innocent. 

“Need you to clean me out and maybe replace it…?” He rubbed his thighs together like it was painful and Soobin nearly sobbed at the sight.

“Hyung” Soobin groaned into Yeonjun’s neck, eyes too afraid to look into his face as he gently prodded a finger at the rose bud between his cheeks, pumping in and out with soapy water before increasing to two, stretching and scissoring the soft ring of muscle, idly thinking it’s already too plaint and loose; he could forgo prep completely at this point. But instead, Soobin dug his fingers in deeper, scooping out one, two, then three loads of milky cum. Then he awkwardly splashed some water against the opening, watching Yeonjun’s asshole wink.

“Sorry, I’ve never done this before.” Soobin muttered.

“Gonna need more than fingers.” Yeonjun slurred. Soobin smiled sadly and shook his head. 

“You’re still drunk, aren’t you?” He patted Yeonjun on the head, helping him stand by himself as he clambered back out of the tub, dripping water everywhere as he unfolded the towel. Singular. 

“Uhh, sorry lemme just-” Soobin wiped his torso hastily, shaking out the water drops that landed in his hair before taking the towel and wiping down Yeonjun, a quick, clean job that left the man looking rosy and fresh and far more innocent than he had an hour ago. Soobin held back a sigh. His hyung really was so pretty. Now his hair smelled nice and his skin was clear, and he was beautiful with or without the chains and leather and nets and makeup. He helped Yeonjun change into the clothes Soobin picked and they walked back to the dorm together, Yeonjun’s head markedly clearer as he could walk shakily by himself, his eyebags prominent but his eyes more focused than before. He linked his arm through Soobin’s, and Soobin thinks he heard a mumbled “Thank you.”

“Bottom bunk is for you, hyung.” Soobin said, pulling down Yeonjun’s blanket and switching it with his, throwing the blanket up with a _whump_ and sliding his phone onto the top bunk. He wearily tucked Yeonjun into bed and made sure he was snuggled up real nice, a gentle smile curving Yeonjun’s lips as he sighed sleepily.

Soobin was about to climb up the ladder to the top bunk when Yeonjun reached out a hand and tugged at his sleeve.

“Thank you Soobinie~”

And Soobin’s heart fluttered a little anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry if i blueballed anyone but i need yeonjun to be Wasted and we cant have any of that noncon business up in here

**Author's Note:**

> freaky ;P i tried to do this whole thing in one go and the results are decent. i really wanted to push the taking care part more than... you know. vomit. but idk miiiiight be into it...... who knows?
> 
> you can follow my twitter, it's where i organize my prompts and drafts and stuff @DanielChoiYJ1 
> 
> okay love ya~ SMASH that like button and don't forget to soobscribble for more bullshit!


End file.
